Proposed treatment is an attempt to arrest the progress of hydrocephalus by venting excessive ventricular fluid to the amniotic space. By relieving pressure for a period of time in utero it is anticipated that additional fetal maturity can be achieved and the infant delivered near team. Definitive shunting would then be required.